After washing, skin and hair often feel rough and brittle, particularly if they have already been predamaged by environmental effects. Moreover, hair can also be damaged by coloring or perming and after hair washing is then often characterized by a dry straw-like feel.
Consequently, in shampoo compositions, conditioners are often used which are intended to counteract these disadvantages. Shampoo compositions are therefore often found which comprise silicones as conditioners. However, these can attach irreversibly to the hair and thus for their part cause negative effects on the feel, and in the worst case may even cause problems during the coloring and perming of the hair.
Also suitable as conditions in these cosmetic preparations are oils and waxes. However, these are not as pronounced as the aforementioned silicones in their effect by a long way. Moreover, as a result of using these conditioners, only cloudy formulations are possible and/or these oils and waxes can in any case only be stabilized in the preparations in small amounts.